parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Numbers/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Numbers. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is Number Day, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over To Learn About Every Number!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Greetings, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Elmo Has More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) *Steve's Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Has A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Okay, What's The First Number? *Dora: 1! *Elmo: Right, Dora!, The Number 1! *Big Bird: Okay!, When We See Something That's The Number 1, Yell Out The Object and Tell Us! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Steve: Hey!, Look!, I See 1 Bird! *Elmo: Huh?, What Do You See? *Blue: (Barks 1 Bird) *Tickety: Yeah!, There's 1 Bird! *Elmo: You Got It! *Big Bird: This Bird is The Number 1!, Hmm, Do You Know What Number Comes After 1? *Oswald: 2! *Big Bird: Yes!, That's Right!, The Number 2!, It Comes After 1! *Mel: Hey!, Look What I Found! *Elmo: Oh!, What Did You Find, Mel? *Mel: I Found 2 Crayons! *Elmo: Way to Go, Mel!, These Crayons are The Number 2! *Big Bird: Way to Go! *Elmo: Okay!, Can You Tell Us What Number Comes After 2? *Pablo: 3! *Big Bird: You Got That Right!, 3!, 3 Totally Comes After 2! *Elmo: Okay!, Tell Us If We See Something That's The Number 3! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Herry Monster: Hey!, Look!, Guys! *Big Bird: What is It, Herry Monster? *Elmo: What Did You Find? *Herry Monster: I Found 3 Papers! *Elmo: Now You're Getting It! *Big Bird: These 3 Papers are The Number 3! *Elmo: Wow!, You Guys Sure Know Your Numbers!, Okay!, What Number Comes After 3? *Linny: 4! *Big Bird: Right!, The Number 4! *Elmo: Okay!, Let Elmo Know If You See Something That's The Number 4! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Narf: Hey!, Look What Me Found! *Elmo: Oh!, You Found Something, Narf? *Big Bird: What Else Did You Find? *Narf: I Found 4 Leaves! *Elmo: You're Right!, The Leaves are The Number 4! *Big Bird: Way to Go!, You All Know Your Numbers! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks I Know What Elmo's Favorite Number Is! *Baby Bop: You Do? *Elmo: Yeah! *BJ: What is Your Favorite Number? *Elmo: Hmm, Hey, Blue!, What is My Favorite Number? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Elmo: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What My Favorite Number Is! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Barney: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Elmo: Oh!, Let's See How Many Toes It Has and Tickle It Away!, So, How Many Toes are On This Pawprint? *Googel: 4! *Elmo: 4!, Right!, This Blue Pawprint Has..., 1, 2, 3, 4 Toes!, Tickle, Tickle, Tickle! *Pawprint: (Laughs) *(Pawprint Swaps Away) *Elmo: (Laughing), That Was Great! *Zoe: Way to Go, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Zoe!, Hey!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *The Kids: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right!, Let's See How Many Steps It Takes to Get to Sidetable!, Count With Elmo! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! *Big Bird: 6 Steps to Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Everyone! *Elmo: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Guess What, Elmo!, I Found Things That is The Number 5! *Elmo: You Do?, What Did You Found? *Sidetable: I Found 5 Books! *Elmo: You Got That Right!, See These Books?, They are The Number 5! *Big Bird: Way to Go, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks, Big Bird!, Here's Your Notebook and Your Crayon, Elmo!, Which are The Number 2! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Elmo: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Steve: So, Elmo!, Do You Know How to Play Blue's Clues! *Elmo: Oh!, Yeah!, Elmo Knows!, Elmo Remembers Now! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Uh... *Sesame Street Gang: Pawprint! *Elmo: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Characters: Clue! *Elmo: A Clue? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: A Clue! *Elmo: Then We Put It In Our... *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Snuffy: Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: You Know What to Do! *Elmo: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: (Singing) Think... *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: (Singing) Think! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Egbert & Leo, Madame Butterfly, and Catrina: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Elmo: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay!, So, We Have to Look for 3 Clues! *Tyrone: You Know We Can Do It, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Great!, But Before We Look for 3 Clues, Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Blue: (Barks) *Tuck: That Way! *Elmo: Oh!, Blue Went This Way!, Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Plex: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: What?, You See A Clue? *Kai-Lan: Yeah! *Hoho: Yeah! *Big Bird: Where is It? *Wubbzy: Right There! *Daizy: On The Number 0! *Elmo: Oh!, There is A Clue on The Number 0!, Our First Blue's Clue is A 0!, Okay!, You Know What This is A Job For!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Cookie Monster: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right!, So, The Number 0!, Let's Draw An Oval Like This!, There, The Number 0! *Big Bird: So, What Could Elmo's Favorite Number Be, With A 0? *Telly Monster: Maybe The Number 0 Counts Nothing! *Elmo: Great Idea!, But Let's Find 2 More Clues to Make Sure. *Count Von Count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Hears Count Von Count! *Barney: Let's Go See What He's Up To! *Big Bird: Hi, Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello There, Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters!, I'm Looking for Things That are The Next Numbers!, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10! *Elmo: Oh!, Will You All Help Us Find Things That are 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10? *Bear: Yeah! *Elmo: Good!, So, What Number are You Looking First, Count Von Count? *Count Von Count: I'm Finding Things First That Has The Number 6! *Big Bird: Hmm, Which Things are The Number 6? *Isa: Cookies! *Elmo: Cookies?, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!, Yes!, These Cookies are The Number 6!, Well Done! *Count Von Count: 1 Bird, 2 Crayons, 3 Papers, 4 Leaves, 5 Books, 6 Cookies, 7..., I Need to See Which Things are The Number 7! *Elmo: Oh!, Do You Know Which Things are 7? *Slippery: Bananas! *Count Von Count: That's Right! *Big Bird: 7 Bananas!, Way to Go! *Count Von Count: 1 Bird, 2 Crayons, 3 Papers, 4 Leaves, 5 Books, 6 Cookies, 7 Bananas, 8..., Which One of These Things are 8? *Elmo: Oh!, Can You Help Us?, Which of These Things are The Number 8? *Oswald: Apples! *Count Von Count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Apples!, Yes!, That's Right! *Big Bird: You Sure Know Your Numbers! *Count Von Count: 1 Bird, 2 Crayons, 3 Papers, 4 Leaves, 5 Books, 6 Cookies, 7 Bananas, 8 Apples, 9... *Elmo: Hmm, Which of These Things are The Number 9? Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts